Hellboy (Injustice Composite)
Summary Hellboy, a character from Dark Horse Comics, is a playable guest character who appears in Injustice 2. '' In the game, Brainiac has brought Hellboy from his original universe in order to add him into his 'special collection'. To which Hellboy responds by beating him down. After that, his popularity rises after defeating Braniac, he was offered positions and help from numerous individuals but became bored quickly, stating that 'it is not his thing'. When he returned back to his universe and into the Bureau, it was not the same as usual. Hellboy soon decides to retire from his job and takes refuge in Africa. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''Low 6-B' Name: Anung Un-Rama, Hellboy Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cambion (Half-Demon, Half-Human) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon Excalibur as well as a fire axe), Hellfire Manipulation, Aura (Via Agrippa's Charm, can generate an aura of Hellfire around him), Explosion Manipulation (Via Brimstone Grenade), Limited Holy Manipulation (Via holy relics and artifacts), Water Manipulation and Plant Manipulation (Via Vasilisa's Gift), Resurrection and Healing (Via Mohlomi's Bell), Portal Creation (Can open a portal to Hell) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can harm the likes of Raiden, Superman or Brainiac) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Grabed one of Black Manta's missiles with his signature Right Hand of Doom. Can keep up with the likes of Superman or Atrocitus) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Can harm the likes of Superman, Solomon Grundy or Raiden) Durability: Small Country level (Can take powerful hits from Superman or Brainiac) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: Good Samaritan (his revolver), Excalibur, Axe, Golden Sword, Various holy relics Intelligence: Gifted. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devil's Revolver:' Hellboy fires his revolver at his enemy. Can be delayed. Meter Burning the attack increases its damage and hitbox and knocks the opponent back. **'Up Devil's Revolver:' Hellboy fires his revolver upward. Meter Burning the attack increases its damage and knocks the opponent back. **'Air Devil's Revolver:' Hellboy can now use his revolver in the air. Meter Burning the attack increases its damage and knocks the opponent back. *'Devil's Shoulder:' Hellboy shoulder charges his opponent, knocking them off their feet. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy follow up with slamming his Right Hand of Doom over the opponents head for more damage. *'Hand of God:' Hellboy reaches with his Right Hand of Doom, snatching his opponent out of the air and slamming them onto the ground. The attack is unblockable once it makes contact with an airborne enemy. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy slam the opponent in the opposite side and causes them to bounce, allowing for a juggle but the slam has reduced damage. *'Fist of Doom:' Hellboy leaps into the air and smashes the ground underneath his opponent, knocking them clean off their feet. While Hellboy is airborne, the player can cancel the attack before he hits the ground. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy deliver 4 additional punches to his downed opponent, with the final hit knocking them away. *'Doom Fury:' Hellboy grabs his opponent and punches them 3 times with his Right Hand of Doom with the final hit knocking them away. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy grab his opponent with the Right Hand of Doom on the final hit and bounce them off the ground for a brief juggle. The final hit has reduced damage when Meter Burned. *'Grave Digger:' Hellboy yanks the opponent up by the feet and impales them in the chest with a holy relic that causes damage over time. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy slam the opponent on the ground in the opposite direction after impaling them, allowing for a juggle, and causing additional damage. *'Azazel's Guard:' Hellboy shields himself with the Right Hand of Doom, granting armor for a brief time. Hellboy can approach his opponent while doing this ability. Meter Burning this ability will reduce all damage taken while his arm is raised. *'Nail in the Coffin:' Hellboy tosses a cursed nail at his opponent's feet, dealing damage. Meter Burning the attack opens a portal to Hell that the opponent can not walk over or walkthrough. *'Brimstone Grenade: '''Hellboy tosses a grenade of fire and brimstone at the opponent. Meter Burning this attack will pop the opponent up, allowing for a juggle. The attack can hit from any distance, even reaching full-screen distance. *'Vasilisa's Gift:' Hellboy tosses a relic on the ground that sends a wave of tears towards the opponent, full-screen distance, knocking them off their feet. Meter Burning the attack summons a tree from Baba Yaga's forest that holds the opponent in place. *'Final Resting Place:' Hellboy pulls out one of his medallions and punches a hole in the ground with his stone fist, creates a portal to Hell, then lunges onto the player while the ground traps their feet, tackling them into the hole. He punches them several times while falling into Hell. The player lands and is attacked by demons while Hellboy does an overhead smash with his ax before bringing him and the player back to the battlefield. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hunters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Brawlers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters